BYAKUYA BIRTHDAY
by caren-chan
Summary: gimana kalau byakuya ulang tahun? ancur atau tidak? not good at summary


Haloo para readers semuanya! Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic. Well… sebenarnya ini cerita dari temenku yang maksa-maksa aku masukin nih cerita ke fanfic (temenku : hoiii gw gk maksaa!).oke jadi silahkan baca! Mungkin ada sedikit yaoi..sedikit doang kok! Dan aku ingetin sekali lagi di cerita sini si ulqui,grimm dan nel dah baikan sama para shinigami sedangkan aizen masih gak mau bersahabat dan masih menjadi musuh dan 1 lagi disini ulqui sama byakuya temenan..oh well dari pada lama-lama langsung aja ke cerita.

Genre : humor (sedikit),yaoi (sedikit) ,OOC

BYAKUYA BIRTHDAY

Minggu itu , pagi-pagi Byakuya sudah bangun pagi jam 5 subuh (author : buset pagi amat -.-) tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa hari itu adalah hari special untuknya , teman-temannya sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Byakuya berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi,cuci muka,mandi dll . Lalu ia seperti biasa tiduran dengan santai menikmati pagi yang indah mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya "our world by ulquiorra" .Saat sudah sampai reff tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu…

Ulquiorra : "Hey… ken ai kam in?"

Byakuya : "ngomong opo?"

Ulquiorra : "hehehe kan gw baru belajar bahasa English sama si Ichigo"

Byakuya : (dalam hati berkata) 'pantesan aja ngacoo' *jawdrop*

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketokan pintu lagi…

Renji : "kapan pestanya taicho?"

Byakuya : "pesta apaan?" (byakuya yang lupa ultahnya penasaran (author : byakuya pikun… (dibantai byakuya))

Renji : " taicho itu bodoh ato miring si-"

Byakuya : "lu bilang apa tadi?"

Renji : "taicho bodoh dan miring…"

Byakuya : (tonjok renji sampe planet mars) (author : widihh jauh amatt!) emangnya ada apaan hari ini?"

Ulquiorra : "hari ini kan kamu ultah.."

Byakuya : "ulang tahunku kan 31 january…(melihat calendar) ehh…bener juga! Hari ini itu tanggal 31 january!"

Lalu ada suara ketokan pintu lagi (author : nih ketok pintunya mau berapa kali ya?)

Rangiku : "kok masih santai aja taicho? Kapan perayaannya?"

Byakuya pun tergesa-gesa dan mulai menyaipkan persiapan untuk hari ulang tahun di rumahnya . teman-temannya pun membantunya . lalu dua orang perempuan datang

Nel : "loh kok baru siap-siap sih?"

Orihime : "tau tuh…"

Ulquiorra : "byakuya kan lupa dia ulang tahun hari ini."

Nel+orihime : "hah?"

Tiba-tiba soi fon datang merusak suasana

Soi fon : "oi oi dimana yoruichi ya?'

Byakuya : "ciee perhatian banget erhem.."

Soi fon : "gua Cuma nanya baku"

Byakuya : "ehh nama gw tuh byakuya! Bukan BAKU!"

Tiba-tiba hitsugaya datang da memotong pembicaraan

Hitsugaya : "ihh galak amat si byakuya-taicho"

Byakuya : "lo juga sama aja!"

Hitsugaya : "sensitive amat.."

Tiba-tiba rangiku memotong pembicaraan

Rangiku : "sudah-sudah jangan berantem..bertengkar lah terus ^^"

*semua sweatdrop*

Rukia melanjutkan

Rukia : "sudah jangan berantem makan dulu sanaaa…ada tai ayam special tuh (?)…"

*semua jawdrop*

Setelah persiapan siap mereka pun bersiap untuk memulai pesta

Semuanya : "happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…hapy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to you!"

Suasana sangat meriah dan kacau mereka meletuskan balon hingga kempis . lalu mereka memberi hadiah kepada byakuya..semuanya sangat gembira . byakuya menyiapkan kejutan special untuk semua temannya yaitu..

.

.

.

Byakuya menyewa hotel untuk temen-temennya menginap semuanya bebas berpindah-pindah kamar semuanya . hotel bintang 10! (author : biasa byakuya orang kayaa…)

Sebelum menuju kamar, mereka menuju kolam renang yang lumayan besar . mereka berenang dengan sangat senang . ada yang lomba cepet-cepetan,ada yang lomba nahan nafas, ada yang gendong-gendongan (?) dan ada yang main bola plastic

Ichigo : "woii lempar bola plasticnya ke aku!"

Hitsugaya : "okee"

Hitsugaya pun melempar bola plastic ke ichigo dengan lemparan tinggi ichigo pun lompat untuk memukul bolanya. Setelah ichigo memukul bolanya ia tidak tau bahwa bola plasticnya melaju dengan cepat kearah nel! Mari kita lihat dalam slow emotion..bisa kita lihat bola plastic yg dipukul ichigo sedang kearah nel nel pun sempat shock dan ternyata ada sosok manusia (author : yaiyalah masa hewan? Readers : brisikk) yang keluar dari kolam renang di depan nel. Sang author pun mengambil remote control dan memencet tombol fast emotion. Bias kita lihat sosok itu keluar dengan cepat dari kolam renang di depan nel . ternyata sosok itu adalah….ULQUIORRA PERMIRSAA! Dan

.

DUAKKKK

.

Bola plastic itu pun mendarat ke muka ulquiorra dengan tidak elit…sungguh ter~la~lu semuanya pun cengo melihatnya apalagi renji dengan mulut yang terbuka besar dan kemasukan tomcat (?) dan renji pun keselek dan pingsan seketika…

Setelah berenang mereka ke kamar masing-masing

Di kamar nel dan orihime

Nel : "huh capek!"

Orihime : "aku juga…"

Nel : "bikin pop mie yukk!"

Orihime : "ayukk!"

Sedangkan di kamar byakuya dan ulquiorra

Byakuya : "u-uu-u-uuu…."

Ulquiorra : "apaan? Upil?"

Byakuya : "bukann!"

Ulquiorra : "terus apa?"

Byakuya : "ulquiorra..gw mabok…HOEEKKKKK!"

Byakuya muntah di celana ulquiorra

Ulquiorra : "*piiiiip* loee!"

Byakuya "upss…sorry"

Ulquiorra : "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Byakuya : "KABOOORRRR!"

Byakuya di kejar ulquiorra sampai ke kamar hitsu dan ichigo

Saat sampai disana mereka melihat hitsu dan ichigo sedang mesra-mesraan

Byakuya+ulquiorra : "WHAT THEE!"

Ichigo : "ohh toshiro.."

Hitsugaya : "ohh juga ichigo" (author : yeyy ichihitsu 4 ever! Maklum fans ichihitsu)

Sementara itu dikamar rukia dan rangiku

Rukia : "cihh…cape banget…"

Rangiku : "betee nihh kita nyanyi yuk.."

Rukia : "nyanyi apa?"

Rangiku : "IWAK PEYEKK!"

Rukia : "setujuu!"

Rukia+rangiku : "IWAK PEYEKK IWAK PEYEKK IWAK PEYEKK NASI JAGUNGGG SAMPEE TUEE SAMPEE TUEE SAMPEE TUEE TETEP DI SANJUNG!"

Rangiku : "lanjutannya apa ya?"

Rukia : "meneketehe…"

Sementara di kamar renji dan grimmjow

Grimmjow : "baiklah akan kumulai percobaanku"

Renji : "macem-macem aja loe…"

Grimmjow : "BIM SALITEM BIN SARITEM….GUBRAK GUDUBRAKK!"

DORRRRR!

Renji : "GRIMM!"

Grimmjow : "amponn!"

Sementara di kamar soi fon hanya sendiri sambil menatap foto yoruichi

Soi fon : "ohh yoruichi… dimana kamu? Akuu rinduuu…..SMS gk pernah nelpon gk pernah….sebenernya kenapa sih kamu?"

SO SWEAT...

Tiba-tiba sang pengacau datang..orang bernama aizen si rambut abal-abal kaya superman mengacaukan semuanya..ia menggunakan sihirnya (aizen : sejak kapan gw punya sihir?)dan mengacaukan semuanya.

*THE END*

Thanks for reading RnR please?


End file.
